A Game of Chase
by Ramasylle-Karanese
Summary: A bit of rough housing leads a little Moses into some hurts. Ramses does his best to soothe his little brother. Brotherly love. VERYSHORT oneshot. And yes, I did spell Ramses name wrong (I knew it was R-A-M-S-E-S!) so both the site and a few writers are wrong! whatever.


Hello readers! Here we have a very very very short one shot of some brotherly love! This (not pairing) was asked of me by a loyal reader of mine, animefanreader402! I don't generally do Prince of Egypt type genre fics, but I figured, why not try something new? And yes, this sort of stuff is WAAAAAAY out of the norm for me. So here we have it.

Warnings: little kids rough housing

I don't own anything. Who can claim bible characters anyway? Lol

The Game of Chase

The arid sands of Egypt blew gently in the searing wind of a new dawn. A hot morning promised for an unbearable day, so many of the people stayed well within the cool stone walls of their abodes. Two boys found it hard to occupy their time when they were told to stay inside. So they attempted a game of chase through the winding halls of the palace.

"You can't run forever, Moses!" the eldest boy cried, puffing air as he tailed the younger Moses.

"Neither can you, Ramases!" Moses shouted back, before darting around a corner and ducking behind a massive vase. Ramases careened around the corner and continued on, oblivious to Moses' sly hiding place. Leaping up, Moses ran back the direction the two had come from, laughing loudly to attract his older brother's attention. Ramases whirled around and with an indignant shout, continued the chase.

Ramases was taller and was catching up quickly to his prey. Moses had to be quick witted rather than quick footed to outstep his older brother. So when a particular row of beams close to the ground that supported the ceiling came into view, Moses aimed for them.

"You won't catch me, Ramases!" Moses chortled, and he leaped with a surprising amount of agility and grace, catching the bottom beam and swinging himself up on top of it. Ramases skidded to a halt, just KNOWING that if he attempted such a feat, he would crash to the ground and be worse for wear. Moses stuck his tongue out and announced with a rather smug amount of glee

"I won! You can't get me up here!" and he sat down and swung his legs about to make the point. Ramases didn't think—he snatched his younger brother's leg and tugged with all his might. With a cry, Moses fell off the beam and landed heavily. Ramases was just about to exclaim his win when Moses began to sniffle. He was still on the ground, curled up around his knees, crying. Ramases instantly bent down to see what he had done.

"Moses, Moses are you alright? Where does it hurt? I'm sorry! I didn't think!" and he tried to pry his little brother's arms apart to see what was wrong.

"Ramases, you scraped my knees!" Moses wailed. It took a moment but Ramses finally got Moses to relax so he could see the damage. Both knees looked rather mangled and bloody. Ramases gasped in horror at what was clearly his fault.

"Oh Moses! I didn't mean to! Come on, let's get it patched up…" Ramases said, and he lifted his little brother to his feet. Moses sobbed louder, making Ramases freeze. "Let me see if you broke anything…" Ramases muttered, and he began poking and prodding Moses' knees.

"OW! Quit that!" Moses whined, and Ramases took his hand from his little brothers leg like it was scalding.

"I'm sorry! But I think it's just bruised…do you need me to carry you?" Ramases offered, and Moses looked up at his older brother with teary eyes. Taking it as a yes, the Prince of Egypt gently lifted his little brother up bridal style, and carried him to the palace infirmary. It was mostly just a chemistry lab for the palace magicians, but what he figured they needed was there. A bowl of clean water being one, and clean rags to patch up Moses' knees.

Setting his little brother on a table, Ramases gathered the bowl of water and the rags. He also managed to find a small vial of healing poultice. Walking up to Moses, Ramases explained what he was going to do.

"Ok Moses, this will probably sting a little, but you gotta let me clean your wounds, ok?" and when Moses nodded consent, Ramases touched a wet rag to the scrapes. When Moses flinched and bit his lips, trying to keep a brave face on, Ramases smile. "See? Not so bad."

He went as quickly and gently as possible, but by the time he was done tying the clean rags around Moses' knees, the little boy was crying again.

"Ramases, it stings!" he sniffled. Ramses didn't know what could possibly help him feel better.

"You want some honey? Milk? A cat? A dog? A ball? A bird? " Ramases gave up after more guesses to what the boy could possibly want to make him feel better. When small arms wrapped around his waist and a tear and snot stained face snuggled against his chest, Ramases was rather surprised.

"It's OK, Ramases, I feel better now. Thank you." Moses sniffled, and after a few more seconds, he let go and slid from the table. Ramases followed the retreating form of his little brother with wide eyes, a swell of tender emotions tugging at his heart. He would always take care of his little brother, no matter what.

Yes, depressingly short and rather uncreative, but this is new territory! Give me a break! Although some comments and stuff would be killer awesome!


End file.
